My Little Assassin
by Assassin's force 141
Summary: The Assassin's come to Ponyvile. the Story is manly about my OC Night Striker but Ezio, Altair, Connor will be in later chapters. the Story is T for now. The Mane 6 are 21 and the CMC are 15


**My First Assassin's Creed and My Little Pony Crossover. Altair, Ezio, Connor will be in the story and their Ponies but not as munch as my OC named Night Striker and Twilight is an Alicorn.**

A lone Male Pegasus Walks the road to ponyvile He as a light brown coat and a Black mane. His was cut short and clean. He wears a White pointed hooded jacket with red accents, He as Saddlebags with his cutie mark on it and he wears a metal vambraces with a design on it with his Cutie mark in it. His Cutie mark is his orders symbol. He was an Assassin Trained under the masters of the order, the master assassins who trained him was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore, Connor Kenway. The Assassins gave him a mission, To Clear the Templar's out of Ponyvile and Canterlot. He is armed with Hidden blades, The gift called Eagle Vision, The Knowledge of Altair, The Skills of Ezio, and The Tracking and Hunting of Connor. His name is Night Striker and he as started his journey

**In Ponyvile **

Night was walking down the road looking for the Bar he would be work at The as a pink mare jumps on him.

" Hey your new to ponyvile hi I am Pinkie Pie I need to throw a party and have you met my friends…." Pinkie says in tell Night Strike disappeared within a crowd leaving Pinkie Pie for a first time speechless. " There's the Bar." The Bar was Named The Cloaked Mare Ran by my Sister Midnight Star.

**In The Bar **

Night when to his cover job as a bartender. He when into the bar and talked to the bartender "Hi Midnight I'm the new bartender." "Hi Night. I wonder when you were going to show up. You work Nights and the weekends you have off and you have a room here." She Said and showed his room. She hug him and he returned the hug. Night took a shower and looked in his saddlebags took everything out

'Ok I got my Robes (Ezio's Brotherhood Robes and the hidden blades are the same as Ezio's.) , a Sword of Altair, A Journal, and Dress Shirt for his job'

"Hey Night What are you doing?" Midnight asked "Nothing really just unloading my bags." Night turns his back to the items and responds to Midnight "Brother, Ezio Told me to help you." Night said. "Good. I'm going to walk around the town." "Ok brother get back here by sundown for your job." Midnight said. Night nodded and walked out of the bar.

Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were listening to Pinkie Pie talks about the new stallion in town that left her Speechless. " We get it Pinkie You have to find him in order to throw him a world-famous Pinkie Pie party." Rainbow said "Pinkie what does this fella look like." Applejack asked. "Light brown Coat with a Black mane wearing a white and red jacket with two scar one on his cheek and one across his lip with two medal vambraces but didn't get his name." Pinkie said and they all looked at her. "Like him." Twilight Pointed out Night and she was stunned. Pinkie rush over and brought him over. "You left when a was talking." "I need to get to my house and job." he said " Who are you I haven't see around Ponyvile before?" Twilight asked "I'm Night Striker but Everyone calls me Night." Night said. "Hi I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. I'm sure that you knew that." Twilight said with a blush "Actually no I was busy the past couple year with work and moving." Twilight told Night about all her Adventures "I didn't hear about Nightmare Moon escaping and Princess Luna Returning, Discord Escaping and being reformed, Queen Chrysalis Attacking and Cadence and Shining getting Married, and You becoming a Princess." Night said "and you don't know that the fast flying mare and a Wonderbolt." Rainbow Dash said proudly " Sure you're the fastest." Night said "What don't believe me!" said Rainbow "No I do but I know of faster Pegasus than you and the wonder bolts." Night Said "Yea Right." Rainbow said "So… What is your job Night?" Applejack asked Night "Bartender at the Cloaked mare. I work nights there. You can go there if you want." Night Finish as Flash Sentry show up "Hi Twilight who your friend." "Hi Flash that's Night Striker." Twilight said to him. Night look at him and found a Templar Cross. Night Hid his Vambraces and Cutie Mark "What with the cross in graved in your armor?" Night Said "That is a design In the armor I became apart of a Spec ops group of the guard. Well it was nice seeing you and meeting you." Flash said then walked away. "I have to go now I have to get ready for work. Goodbye it was nice to meet you all" Night said "Bye I will throw you a party soon!" Pinkie said

Night followed Flash and follow him to an ally and Night tackle Flash to a wall

"NIGHT! WHAT ARE DOING!" Flash Screamed at Night "Shut up Templar." "Templar?" Flash seen the Assassin's Symbol Cutie Mark and Hidden blades " The Spec ops group are all Templars and the Princesses don't know about the Order! Please let me Live! I planed on Marrying Twilight!" Flash Screams "I'm Sorry Flash Sentry." Night said and stabs the hidden blade into Flash's Throat. " I'm Sorry that you were dragged into this life. I hope it is better in the next. Rest In Peace." Night laid Flash's Dead Body on the ground, Close his eyes, and climbed the building and jumped into the street and heard a scream and walked to the Cloaked Mare. Night when to his room and Midnight Enter and said "A guard has been killed." She said "He was Princess Twilight's Coltfriend and a Templar and the Templars have a Spec Ops Group all of them Templars." Night Said "Good, Well get ready to go to work." Night Smiled and Gets his White Dress Shirt on.

**Couple hours later **

Night was doing his job well at his first day. Then two of his new Friends walk in and Twilight looked like she was crying her eyes and She orders "Two Shots of Vodka" "Sure, What happen?" Night asked her as he getting the shots " Flash got murdered" Rainbow told Night

**Twilight Flashback **

"_Rainbow Dash and Twilight I have to go back to the farm and get to bucking some Apple trees." "Ok see you soon." Twilight said and Rainbow and Twilight waved goodbye. The to mares were walking to Twilight's home and they see a group of pony huddle around something. "Everypony move Princess coming through." Rainbow and Twilight Seen Flash Dead on the ground in a pool of blood. " NO! FLASH! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Twilight Screamed so all of ponyvile can hear. Just sat they and cried. Rainbow took Twilight as more guards and paramedics came to investigate._

**Back in the Present **

"By who?" Night ask "They're this finding the pony and who he was killed." that made Twilight Cry louder "At least the killer put him down in a peaceful when he die." Rainbow said "just a beer Night." "Twilight its ok you got friends and when ever you need to talk I'm here to do it. Anything, Anytime, and Anywhere" Night Said to her "Really? Anything? No! To soon" Night knew what she mend. He put his hoof on her shoulder (or what ever they're called) "When your ready but just now talk to me." Night said to her. Dash Smiled and Twilight had a small smile 'Thank you Ezio'

Midnight came to night and gave a him a letter "It came for you when you were walking around" "Thanks Sis." Rainbow said "That's your Sister." "Yea that's my older Sister" Night said "oh…" Rainbow said. Night look at his letter

**Night Striker, **

**I'm coming down to Ponyvile and I want to talk to you and Midnight and Altair ask to help you and I got personal Business there **

**You Teacher and Friend, Ezio Auditore **

"What does it say." Twilight asked "My friend and one of the guys who raised me and Midnight coming here. You guys what to meet him?" "Sure." They both said

**3 Hours Later**

Twilight and Dash were past out. Told the other Bartender to cover for him. Night put Twilight and Dash on his back and brought Twilight to her tree like home and put Drunk dash on Twilights couch and put Twilight in her Bed and kiss her on her head and she said in her sleep "Night don't leave me" Night smiled " I won't." Night grab Dash and Said Goodbye to spike and flew to Rainbow's home and took her key and unlocked the door and put Dash in her bed and when out and locked her door and flew back to the Cloaked Mare and his shift was over and he when to bed. He check the time and it was around 4 in the morning (just 4:00 to you guys outsize of the U.S.) and he when to sleep.

**That's the first chapter of my new story. Night and Midnight are little tall the Twilight and the descriptions of them are on my profile page. Ezio Should be in the story in chap.2 and the rest I have to decide. **


End file.
